Trace functionality is available in automation systems and drives, as are trace-selectable feedback or fixed parameters or process values. All parameters of a controlled process may be traceable when such functionality is available. For example, it is normal practice today to employ trace functionality to control currents or motor currents. Trace functionality is used to set up the controls associated with a production machine. Trace functionality, however, is not believed to have been used to develop or bring about new features in drive control, motion control or numeric control, nor is it believed to be used to describe the characteristics of a production machine or to generate such characteristics for use in the improvement of the quality of controlled processes or the products they generate.